


When Eos awakens

by 666_Luvrs_666



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666_Luvrs_666/pseuds/666_Luvrs_666
Summary: A story I wrote back in I wanna say 8th to 7th grade it was meant to be a series but this is how far it's gotten. I doubt it will be anything more then just a prompt but i allow others make their own version of this story if they so desire (just tag me so i can read them).





	When Eos awakens

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote back in I wanna say 8th to 7th grade it was meant to be a series but this is how far it's gotten. I doubt it will be anything more then just a prompt but i allow others make their own version of this story if they so desire (just tag me so i can read them).

The Wind loudly harder as the storm was becoming worse by the passing seconds but that did not stop the driver, it was the beginning of summer school was out the weather was suppose to be hot and sunny but instead it's ugly and rainy maybe if it was nicer I would've been excited about living in a big mansion by myself until papa got off his business trip.  
Soft jazz played from the radio as the loud rain drops dropped on the car making the atmosphere calming and enjoyable I closed my eyes taking all this in " Miss Neyens we have arrived " the drivers deep voice rang through my ears, I put my red sweatshirt over my head and grabbed my purse he had opened the door for me my bags already in his hands.  
" thank you " I took them from him and jogged to the entrance doors my dress already half wet from the rain. I glanced at the mansion it looked like your typical fairy tale, white and gold. I knocked on the door no answer, I knocked again and got the same response I looked behind me ready to tell the driver that he must have dropped me at the wrong house but he was gone " great " I looked around checking if anyone was around and pushed the heavy door. It opened with a loud creek.  
I looked around to check if anyone was around, the mansion was larger that I had expected, twice as big as the one at home, I started to explore the place. Big chandeliers, large rooms, dark themes I stopped once I had reached what I thought was the living room I sat down in a sofa analyzing the place but I had felt something hard, My eyebrows furrowed as I checked what is was. It was legs, I was sitting on someones legs. I let out a scream a man with dark brown hair was lying motionless" Oh I'm so sorry! " I apologize quickly getting up but he didn't move " umm sir? " I slightly moved his shoulder, no movements my heart quickened I stared at his chest, it wasn't moving I put ear on his heart, no beating " Oh my god! " this man is dead I quickly took out my phone out of my pocket ready to dial 911.  
" you're so damn loud " the boy groaned " but you were dead... you're heart-it was beating " he opened his eyes revealing two brown orbs he smiled then sniffed the air " you smell so good princess " he said grabbing my wrist causing my phone to drop " what the hell is wrong with you?! " I said trying to move my wrist away but he was too strong " I wonder how good you taste. " He opened his mouth as if he was about to bite me my heart quickened " what do you think you're doing Flem " a male voice said causing the boy to stop " awww come on Asa! lemme have some fun for once " he whined I looked at the direction that the voice was coming from a man no taller than 5'10 stood there his frame built firm with some brown hair falling into his tan skin " let her go you know the rules " Asa said coming closer to us, Flem squeezed by wrist and let go " now go before I tell dare Ophelia " Flem groaned and got up glaring at Asa as he left.  
Asa had kneeled down to my level " are you alright? " he asked his voice concerned I nodded my head not trusting my voice.  
" I'm Asa and who might you be? "  
" Susannah Neyens " I said, my voice sounding weak  
" And what might you be doing here all by yourself miss Neyens "  
" My father had told me to stay here until he came back from a business trip he... told me this place was empty that I could stay "  
I looked at me " Ophelia had never mentioned this " he whispered he then got up " please follow me " he said grabbing my bags.  
He guided me to the upstairs to a more larger living room area, a woman was sitting there playing the piano as a red haired male danced to the rhythm. Asa cleared his throat causing the two to freeze and look at him " we have a guest Ophelia " he said, she then stared at me as the red haired male smelled the air and groaned " hmm she smells so good " Ophelia glared at him with disgust.  
She got up from her chair and walked toward me " and whom might you be? " she asked her green eyes staring me down " Susannah Neyens " I said voice shaking " she was sent by her father to stay here until he came back from his business trip " Asa said smiling at her she nodded " put her things in the guest bedroom " she ordered him " and Sammy get the others tell them not to make me wait " -.-  
5 men arrived shortly, creeper Flem, Asa, Sammy, and two males both with dirty blonde hair the one on the left held green eyes while the other held brown. Ophelia had told me to put a large wool scarf around my neck to prevent them from smelling me which didn’t make sense but I feared her so I did as I was told. All of them looked bored, unamused by what she had to say “ for you who haven’t noticed we have a new guest… she will be staying here until I find somewhere else where she can stay “ what do they mean somewhere else? I was the one suppose to be here not them I thought my blood boiling but did not dare to interrupt her “ she will be staying at the one of the guest rooms and no one must go in there without permission from either me or Asa if you are caught you will be punished “ she continued causing Flem to let out a groan “ why can’t we just drink her all up, she ain’t special! “ he looked around seeing if anyone agreed with him but no one moved “ She is not a meal Flem she’s a guest, and she will be treated with respect “ Ophelia’s said harshly, what does she mean by she’s not a meal? Why would he want to drink me all up? Now that I noticed they are all pale… as if they are dead.  
“ So you’re plan is to keep a stinky human here and you expect us not to take a bite out of her “ Flem said as he got up glaring at me “ that’s exactly what I expect “ Ophelia said the silence thickened, as in a blink of an eye he was in front of me his large hands wrapped around my neck I tried pushing him away but like expected he was too strong “ oof “ Asa had pushed into a sofa causing it to crack into two, I fell into my knees feeling light headed from the absence of air “ you disgusting pig “ Asa yelled running over to Flem ready to punch him “ that’s enough Asa… “ Ophelia grabbed Asa’s hand intertwining their fingers together this seemed to calm him down Flem groaned in pain he seemed unable to get up “ Clayton, Dante bring him to my office “ the two dirty blonde males picked him up as if he was a piece of paper and dragged him to the dark hallway “ wha-what’s going on? “ I asked my voice rough “ oh so it must be true humans are truly silly beings “ Sammy said smiling at me I looked at him confused, Ophelia let go of off Asa’s hand and turned to me “ you should get some rest it’s already been a hard enough day for you “ her green eyes yet again staring me down I nodded not wanting to further speak, she leaned closer my ear “ your room is three doors down to your left “ my body shook as I felt some of her golden hair touch my face “ thank you “ I said my voice shaky.  
She helped me up her cold hands touching my warms ones, her eyes never breaking from mine.  
The room was large, a king size bed in the middle and a two large closets by the size, and a window allowing sunlight through the room I sat down on the bed picking my nails as I let my mind wander to the events from today, how could Flem appear in front of me so quickly? How could Asa been so strong to push Flem to the sofa and break it? What did Flem mean by drinking me all up? None of this made sense and just thinking about this made me even more anxious I got up and changed my clothes getting ready for bed.  
The pink nightgown wrapped itself around my curves I put my curly hair in a bun, staring at my reflection I noticed the bruise around neck and wrist dad will flip at this I sighed pulling the sleeve down trying to cover it, that should be the last thing I should be worrying myself about. I touch my cheek Ophelia’s cold touch still marked on them, why are her hands so cold? It reminded me of a porcelain doll… actually they all did, they’re skins clear with no sign of aging whatsoever, they’re voices so monotone, they’re skins pale, maybe they were actual porcelain dolls maybe this is my imagination playing tricks on me but… what if it wasn’t, what would this mean then? I mentally slapped myself and ignored these racing thoughts knowing that it was just a ton of bs and headed to bed.  
Twisting and turning wasn’t what I had imagined but it’s better then have those night terrors again so I entertain myself by analyzing the things outside the window, the way that the moonlight shined on the weeping willow, and how the flower garden seemed to be the only thing alive here and how different it felt from home, the hard wind hit the window causing it to slam open dragging fallen leaves into the wooden floor I stared at it not really wanting to get up and close it. I turned around facing the opposite way of the window “ have I ever told you how much I love you? “ a female voice said, I shot up from my bed and looked over at the voice, Ophelia was standing there a wound on her stomach “ what are you doing here Ophelia? “ I said rubbing my eyes.  
“ all those siblings of your’s they are all weak, so useless “ she then limping over to the window hand over the opened wound“ that’s why I love you, I can feel the power in you growing every day“ I stared at her confused but didn’t speak “ now help mama with this wound caused by those dirty rats “ she then turned around face in horror “ Ophelia what are you- “ she said backing up until she had fallen off the window. I shot up from my bed breath heavy my heart beating like a drum, it was just a stupid dream. -.-  
I got up from my bed and wrapped a white rube around my body and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I opened the fridge the only things in there were different types of cake and empty glasses of beer I sighed and closed the door the cabinets were empty too I bit the inside of my cheek “ what are you doing up this late? “ I turned around who assumed Clayton stood there “ ummmm… I’m hungry?? “ I said staring down at the ground embarrassed that I got caught “ you won't find anything here “ he said rubbing his green eyes I nodded he looked at me “ so tell me a bit about yourself “ I looked up at stared back at him “ what do you mean? “ I asked he walked closer to me


End file.
